


The Royal Ball of Elysium

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, prince!Nico, stable-boy!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world filled with demons, there are three kinds of demons.</p><p>Fire demons, the strongest fighters and leaders. Like Prince Nico.<br/>Earth demons, who take care of the crops and mines.<br/>And water demons, nurturers and the most fertile race of demons. Like Percy the stable boy.</p><p>Nico, who has been uneducated about other races and always thought because fire demons are physically stronger, they are also superior, wants to learn more, so he sets out to meet a water demon and learn about their race. He meets one in the royal stables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Ball of Elysium

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || The Royal Ball of Elysium || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Royal Ball of Elysium – Finding Royal Consorts

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, crossdressing, demon AU, fluff, mating, mpreg, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Hades/Poseidon, Thanatos/Triton, Thalia/Bianca, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Tyson/Ella, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Charles/Silena, Groviper

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Tyson, Ella, Blackjack, Arion, Scipio, Tempest

Godly Characters: Poseidon, Hades, Thanatos, Triton, Persephone

Summary: Percy is just a stable boy. At the royal stables of the underworld. The problem? The young stable boy was head over heals with one of the princes. Which seemed to run in the family, because his dad – well, by demon-standards probably rather mom – had been lusting after King Hades for a long, long time. Everything takes a turn for the complicated and weird when his best friend Leo drags him to a royal ball in the palace, undercover, dressed as ladies.

**The Royal Ball of Elysium**

_Finding Royal Consorts_

Elysium was the most prosperous realm of the underworld. Rich due to the ruby, sapphire and emerald mines, their main export being jewelry. They made the most gorgeous jewels – all realms of the underworld had their crown jewels crafted by the handy demons of Elysium.

Their king and ruler, Lord Hades di Angelo, was well-loved by his people. Especially so because of the losses he had to endure during his life. His first mate had died giving birth to his firstborn and heir, Thanatos di Angelo. His second mate bore him two beautiful heirs – Bianca and her younger brother Nico – but she had been assassinated by his worst enemy. The third royal consort to come had blessed him with his so far youngest child, lovely little Hazel, but she had only done so seeking the riches the king had to offer. Her frantic greed for gold and jewels drove her into madness and out of the palace all too soon. Even fifteen years later, the king had not let anyone into his bed again, fearing for his heart to be broken once again, one way or another. Young Hazel was barely sixteen, her brother Nico twenty-one, Bianca two years older than her full-blooded brother, and the oldest already twenty-five. And the princes and princesses worried for their father. He spend his time holed up in the palace, obsessing over his royal duties yet never letting anyone close.

Bianca was already mated, had been for years now. Ironically enough to the daughter of the man who had assassinated her mother. Princess Thalia and Prince Jason had been peace offerings from the other realm as Hades and his army ran them over, seeking revenge. He had killed the king with his bare hands for taking his mate away, but he could not bring himself to hurt the children, so he had taken them in, as a handmaid and a guard. He had not anticipated for Bianca to hopelessly fall in love with Nico's maid though. But after all the love he had lost, who was he to deny her?

Hazel's mating however came much less unexpected, seeing as her and her guard Frank had been blushing around each other for years now and once Hazel turned sixteen, Frank gathered all his courage and asked for the youngest heir's hand in mating.

Only his sons, the ones Hades had anticipated to one day take over his kingdom – he would even prefer for them to share it, seeing as it had grown ever since he had taken over the land of Olympus when avenging Queen Maria's death – only those two sons still remained unmated.

See, the princes and princesses were not the only ones worried. Hades worried too, that his antisocial behavior was rubbing off on his children. After all, his daughters had found love in his palace, not even having to step out of it, while his sons did not even seem to be looking for mates. As much as his past experiences had scarred him, he did not wish for his children to miss out on the greatest thing there was – love. So right now he sat in the gardens, rubbing his face thoughtful.

"My king, if I may ask... what seems to be bothering you?"

The king jerked out of his thoughts and turned to look at his head gardener, the lovely Persephone. He knew that, if things had been different, he may have courted her at one point, but back then his heart had still needed healing and now they were past the point of possible romance, rather in a state of friendly companionship. He did consider her his most trusted friend. The earth demoness gave him a worried smile as she sat down next to him.

There were three kinds of demons, best distinguished by the color of their wide-spanned leather wings and their long, sleek tails. There were fire demons for one; with wings of a deep, red color, the native demons of this land. They were the most cunning smiths and strongest fighters, which was why Elysium had conquered throughout the thirteen realms. Hades himself, as well as three of his children, were fire demons. Hazel however had come after her mother; an earth demon. Like Persephone too, with her wide, nearly golden yellow wings. They were known for their connection to the Earth, which was what made them the best gardeners, farmers, but also miners. Hazel herself had shown that handy ability of tracking down the riches of the Earth.

Then there was the third race of demons, the rarest and most beautiful kind. The water demons. Sirens, as Hades liked to call them. He had scarcely ever met one, but when he had, he could never take his eyes off them. They held a beauty and charm far greater than anything he had ever encountered. They were natural nurturers, where earth demons had a connection to plants, water demons had a connection to animals. They were prone for taking in stray and hurt creatures and nursing them back to health. Though what they were best known for was the keen ability of the males to carry children, as well as their extreme fertility.

Hades himself only knew two water demons, the handmaids of his sons. Young Piper, betrothed to Bianca's handmaid Annabeth, and Silena, mate of the royal blacksmith Beckendorf and handmaid of Thanatos. Sadly, the latter had due to a tragic event fallen infertile, the greatest shame there was for a water demon seeing as society practically pressured them into producing as many heirs as possible because they craved to have more of those beautiful creatures in their realms. As much as Hades wished to have more water demons in his realm, he would never do such a shameful thing as force the gorgeous creatures into breeding camps like he knew Olympus used to before he had taken the king down and taken over control. No, such things were revolting to him. He loved children and had always wished for a large, large family, but he would never force it onto such an innocent and beautiful being as a water demon, albeit they were known to produce the physically strongest fire and earth demons, whenever their children did not turn out to be a water demon like themselves.

"You have that angry look going on, about which laws are you internally debating now?"

Hades looked up to see an amused Persephone still patiently sitting next to him. "I'm so sorry, I forgot where I was for a second. It's nothing anyway. No laws that take place in this realm, and sadly enough, I can not dictate the law in other kingdoms."

"Now, what is it that has you out here brooding in the first place", demanded Persephone to know.

"I'm worried about my children's social lives. Or rather, the lack of those", sighed Hades, frowning. "I want for Thanatos and Nico to find love too, to find a mate, but... I seem to have been a bad role model. My fear of getting my heart broken again has kept me in a golden cage and I fear that unintentionally so, I put my children into the same cage. Tell me, what can I do?"

"A party", suggested Persephone with a smile. "It's a social event that will force them into interacting with others and it will also be good for you. Invite your allies, strengthen the bond to your neighboring kingdoms and show them the power and prosperity of Elysium."

"How someone as magnificent as you turned out to be a simple gardener, I will never know", chuckled Hades with the smallest hint of a smile. "You're a pearl, Persephone. I will send invitations right away. At the next night of the fullest moon, there will be a ball in this palace."

/break\

Nico was a naturally curious demon, had always been. So the fact that his palace was also his cage, with the only social contact they were having being their designated guard and handmaiden, made Nico only all the more curious about the others working. When he had still been small, he had honestly believed that his bed would make itself and that the food would be magically appearing on his plate. Jason and Piper had made fun of him for months after they had learned this piece of information. And then his guard and handmaiden had explained to him that his father was a very broken man who did not trust, not after Nico's mother had been taken away from him and even less so after his later mate, Hazel's mother, had betrayed him. So he did not want for his children to come in contact with possible assassins or traitors. Which then led to Nico's favorite pastime, laying in the wait and secretly watching the peasants at work. Bianca had told him not to call them that, but who was he to listen to his big sister? Especially since she had gotten mated.

And really, it wasn't as though there was much else Nico could do. There was a certain amount of face-sucking he could watch before he'd grow bored of spending time with his sisters. They were horribly affectionate with their respective mates. And Jason and Piper weren't as much fun anymore since they had gotten mated either – Jason had fallen hard for Hazel's guard Reyna while Piper had found love in Bianca's handmaiden Annabeth. While they were still his closest friends – who was he kidding, they were his only friends – he really didn't need to watch Jason and Reyna or Piper and Annabeth being all lovey-dovey all day long. He didn't understand what all of this mate-business was about anyway. Having someone shove their tongue down his throat did not sound pleasant.

No, he had dedicated his life to becoming the strongest fighter of their realm. Since training with Jason and the other guards was the only thing that he really could do anyway. Thanatos was more of a strategist anyway, he was all about politics while Nico was all about the fight.

And the spying. It was fun watching the normal folks doing normal things. He envied them. When he sat in his room and stared out the window, watching the maidens giggle and gossip and the servants play pranks on one another. They were so carefree, not locked up in a castle, not with the responsibility of one day being king laying on their shoulders. Oh, he knew of his fahter's plans to split the kingdom up, though what with how headstrong his sisters could be, he was pretty sure it was going to be a four-way-split after all.

Nico also spend a large amount of his time in the library. Most likely because Piper's mate was the local bookworm and had dedicated her life to the royal library. But aside from that, Annabeth was a great girl, really. Nico liked the earth demon with the golden curls and dark, gray eyes.

Right now he was studying the three demon races. He had known some basics, like the wing-colors, but he had never really paid it much mind. An arrogant, spoiled brat was what Annabeth had called him for that. But to him, being a fire demon had always meant being strong; superior to others. After all, his father was a fire demon, he was a fire demon, so were Thanatos and Bianca and all the guards. Most maidens and servants were earth demons. And he only knew two water demons, who both happened to be maidens, so he figured they weren't as superior either. Annabeth had hit him _hard_. And then she had forced him into reading about the races. In a way, Nico had been right. Fire demons were superior in strength. But water demons were the most valued kind – fire demons were known for a higher rate of miscarriage or deaths in child-bed, while water demons sometimes even carried two or even three children at once and easily lived through pregnancy and labor. He had to say, he was impressed by that. After all, a kingdom with the strongest fighters was useless if there was no one to bear the next generation, he knew that. But Nico was completely mortified when he read what horrible things many other kingdoms did to water demons. The next day, he had gone to Piper and apologized for his stupid assumptions. Which had led to the now, where he sat down with her and talked, properly, about the things they never talked about. Piper had been shunned in her old realm, a water demon wanting to waste her life with another female instead of securing the next generation, which was why she had sought out shelter in the royal palace of Elysium, knowing that King Hades was fighting for the rights of water demons to chose their own mates. Which had fit well since Thalia had become Bianca's consort, Nico had been in the need of a new handmaiden.

"And what about Silena?", asked Nico softly. "I mean, I've never seen her pregnant, but for as long as I know her, she has been mated to the royal blacksmith, hasn't she?"

"She can't bear children", whispered Piper, looking around for anyone to see them. "She's... been involved in a horrible incident. A robbery of her old village and... a spear... through her abdomen. It was a miracle enough that she lived through it."

"Are there more of your kind around?", wanted Nico to know, edging closer. "I mean, I've never seen anyone else with blue wings like yours. Are there more water demons in Elysium?"

"Of course there are, but you just don't leave the palace often enough", laughed Silena.

Nico glared over at her. The handmaiden of Thanatos sat at a nearby table, playing cards with two of the guards, Clarisse and Chris. Since Thanatos was in a private audience with their father, he had dismissed Clarisse and Silena for the day. And Chris was probably here because Thalia and Bianca were doing the nasty once again and the guard _really_ was sick and tired of standing at the door, having to listen to it. Annabeth was leaning with her back against Piper's back while she was discussing a book with the fourth handmaiden; Ella. A lovely, redheaded girl that eagerly followed Hazel around like a lost puppy and spurted quotes from books all day. She was proud that she could read, a thing not many commoners were capable of, but once Annabeth had noticed her interest, the blonde had taken it upon herself to teach Ella how to read. Knowing Annabeth, she had probably taught herself how to read too, that girl was scarily intelligent.

"Can you show me one? I mean, I want to meet another water demon", requested Nico interested.

Piper and Silena had both suffered under the pressure put onto water demons, Nico wanted to know if others had too. He found himself falling fast for this new goal. He wanted equality, he didn't like the concept of being part of a superior race anymore. After all, without the earth demons to take care of the crops they would not have bread, or food for the animals that tasted oh-so delicious and provided the pelts to keep them warm during the freezing winters. And water demons too should be allowed to chose whose children they wanted to bear – the things he had read, statistics of how many children an average water demon could bear in his or her life were horrifying, especially since it meant that someone actually tested that. Male water demons even more so than female ones. Statistically speaking, they were even more prone to fall pregnant than the females and had higher chances of bearing twins or triplets – heck, he had even read a section about one who had carried four children! At once! A female fire demon rarely even had four children in the whole span of her life. It had been considered a miracle that his mother had become pregnant with him only two years after Bianca's birth. The fact that she had lived through two labors had probably been the reason for her assassination – she was strong, a threat that needed to be eliminated before the family grew.

"Now listen here, prince", grunted Clarisse and put her cards down. "We're not allowed to let you out of the castle and especially not if you just want to see a water demon like they're an attraction."

Silena next to her best friend nodded gravely, staring Nico down. "I don't want to see one because I want to poke science at them, I just... I want to hear their story. I've lived in this castle all of my life, I would have never pictured that other demons suffered like that."

Even Annabeth stopped her conversation with Ella at that, peeking at him from over Piper's shoulder, her yellow wings flapping slightly, curiously. Probably because she hadn't expected for him to say that. He wasn't exactly known for being compassionate.

"Ella knows water demons!", exclaimed Ella as she flew right over Piper and Annabeth's heads.

"Y—You do?", asked Nico eagerly.

"That still doesn't change that we're not allowed to let you leave the castle", stated Chris.

Which was the perfect moment for Frank, Hazel and their guards Reyna and Jason to enter. As much as his guard and best friend loved him, he was also very much afraid to lose his head if he didn't obey the king. There was also the matter of Reyna, his law abiding and rather controlling mate who would probably have Jason's head if he'd help Nico. And Hazel, she worried about him all the time anyway. The two mated couples had to look around the room once to asset the situation.

"What is it Nico wants this time?", grunted Jason and sat down with them.

"He wants to see water demons", replied Piper with a deadpan. "Me and Silena aren't enough."

"Well, you're extremely beautiful and all, but I just... I can't believe that all water demons are like that", stated Nico with a frown. "I mean, come on. That's not possible."

"Annabeth, Chris, you're required by Princess Bianca", stated Reyna while leveling Nico with a glare. "Clarisse, the two of us still have a class of newbie guards to teach. And while we're gone I don't want any of this nonsense. Jason, keep an eye on that idiot prince."

"In other kingdoms you'd be beheaded for such comments!", called Nico after her.

The four left and Nico pouted. Hazel sighed as she sat down next to her brother.

"I know why you want to see a water demon, because you want to see something else aside from always the same people and always the same rooms. That's why you like watching the servants so much. But do you really think that that's a good idea?", asked the princess worried.

"Hazel", sighed Nico. "I just... I want to know more, okay? That's all there is."

Silena was silent for a moment before looking at the clock. "Hazel, why don't you take your brother out for a ride before dinner? I'm sure the sun is coloring the forest in beautiful shades at this time."

Hazel frowned at her confused. She was allowed to ride, in the perimeters of the castle's property – the forest surrounding the castle included. But Nico had no mind for such things. And normally, everybody tried to keep her from riding too, especially when the sun was already setting.

"Yes, yes! Water demon is stable boy! He will like Nico!", exclaimed Ella excitedly.

Silena rolled her eyes. "For the record, I wanted to be subtle and make it look like a coincident. Ella is seeing this boy who is working in the forges for my mate, his name is Tyson. And Tyson's family is taking care of the royal stables, but like all servants, they have their schedule so they won't be seen. One of them should be around there about now to feed the horses."

Nico's whole face lit up in excitement at that. A male water demon even? He was really looking forward to that. Because, yes, beautiful females he could believe, but beautiful males? He could admit that Jason was handsome, for example. He saw when males were good looking, but he would never call a male beautiful or breathtaking. So now Nico turned pleading eyes on Hazel, who in return looked over at Frank a little worried. But her guard-turned-mate only nodded slowly.

"Me and Jason will come with you, of course. But water demons aren't exactly known for their strength, so I doubt he'd try to attack you. Don't look at me so judgmental, Piper, it is the guards' job to protect the royals from any possible assassination and I used to be a guard", huffed Frank.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get going!", urged Nico on.

/break\

Percy Jackson was a genuinely happy demon. He didn't have much, but he had never had much, so he figured it was okay. If he had known wealth he may have known the loss of it, but all he knew was the small cottage he shared with his brothers and his father. He knew honest work, had done it for years now, even though he was only sixteen, but he had never felt bitter about it, because he knew that he was helping his father and brother. His father Poseidon was raising his three sons on his own and for as long as Percy could remember, his three-years older brother Triton and his dad had taken care of the royal horses and once Percy was old enough, he had been allowed to help. For him, it wasn't real work, tending to the majestic animals was more a gift than a burden really. His big brother had told him that those were his instincts as a water demon talking – the urge to take care of others and tend to the animals. Percy didn't really care, he was just happy to be with those amazing creatures, patting them and sometimes, when he finished early, his father would allow him to ride one, even though they would probably be beheaded if someone caught the stable boy riding the king's beautiful black stallion. Percy had another brother named Tyson, only two years younger than him, but he was a little different. While Percy and Triton were water demons like their father – well, their mother, but to keep up appearance, they called Poseidon 'dad' – Tyson was a fire demon. But that didn't make them love him any less. It was even good, because Tyson had well-paid work at the royal forges. And since the personal handmaidens of the royal heirs often hung out near the forges (because one of them was the mate of the owner), Tyson got to awkwardly stare at Pretty Ella often. It was what Percy had started calling the girl, because Tyson couldn't mention her without also mentioning how pretty she was. It was adorable, really.

Right now, Percy was sitting on the lawn, together with his best friend Leo. Leo was a bundle of energy who had been born at one of the breeding camps in Olympus before King Hades had taken over and once freed, he had been in an orphanage for the longest time. Mostly so because he was different. He was messed-up, as he liked to call it. Half fire demon, half water demon. A freak. That was what they had called him at the orphanage, what he had grown up with. But when he had been five, Charles and Silena had adopted him. Because she knew how it felt to be different – a water demon unable to have own children. She wanted for Leo to never feel bad about being different again. And Leo was happy at the forges, because he loved tinkering and creating, but the water-half of his blood always got attached to the things he build, like the metal dragon he had build and named Festus. Leo and Percy got along great. They both knew to hide their wings, because even though Elysium was a safe place for water demons, Poseidon still feared for his children so he never let them go out and show their wings. It wasn't a strange thing, many young demons hid their wings under their shirts or even under cloaks, mostly so because they didn't know how to properly navigate them and kept bumping into things or destroying stuff by accidentally hitting it with their wings, so it was more of a safety measure. Leo too hid his wings – because he had one red wing and one blue wing. It was why the children at the orphanage used to call him a freak. But things were different with Percy, because when Percy had first seen Leo's wings, when he had first picked Tyson up from work at the forges, he had stared at Leo in total awe and amazement. Percy was great, he had been the first one aside from Charles and Silena to just accept him how he was.

And right now, Leo and Percy were laying on the lawn of the royal garden so they could talk to Percy's other best friend, Grover the gardener. Grover and his mate Juniper were, together with the head gardener Persephone, responsible for keeping the royal garden the most beautiful garden around and the three earth demons took that job extremely serious. Then again, it was in their nature too, just like taking care of the horses was in Percy's.

"Grover! Grover! You won't believe what Miss Persephone just told me!"

The three boys stopped their chatting as Juniper came running toward them, her eyes wide in excitement. Leo cocked his head curiously, it was rare to see her that energetic, she was normally a little more laid back and shy. Percy next to him was just as curious.

"What's wrong, Junebug?", asked Grover concerned, wrapping his arms around her.

"Miss Persephone said that she had talked to the king a—and the king, he wants a ball! In two weeks, a grand ball with all the royals of our surrounding kingdoms visiting!", exclaimed Juniper.

"Huh, that does sound—ah, damn..."

Percy interrupted himself as he noticed the position of the sun. He needed to hurry, he had completely forgotten about his tasks. As much as he'd like to stay and talk to Leo, Grover and Juniper, he had to feed the horses and with his luck, Triton was already finished with cleaning the stables and would be scolding him for his tardiness.

/break\

Nico was practically stumbling over himself, he was that excited about seeing a male water demon. It made Hazel happy, because her brother was normally more on the stoic, disinterested side of things. Even in their small social circle, he preferred to keep to himself and that saddened her immensely. Maybe Nico would find a new friend in that water demon, or maybe Hazel would at least finally get Nico onto a horse so he would accompany her on her rides. Frank and Jason were rather indifferent about the whole thing, both didn't quite like this interest Nico had picked up there. It was good for a future king to know of the disadvantages of the other races, but that didn't mean Nico had to explore the kingdom on the search for water demons. So they were, for now, glad that there was one close by so they wouldn't have the prince put into any serious danger.

The truth however was that Frank, Hazel and Jason had never seen a male water demon before either, so once they reached the stables, all their concerns went out the window to be replaced by surprise too. Because what they saw was breathtaking. The boy was around Hazel's age, sun-kissed skin and the messiest black hair possible. His cheeks were flushed, most likely from the day's work, but his eyes – of the most amazing shade of bluish green either of them had ever seen – sparkled with tenderness while the young beauty was patting the king's horse softly. Wide, blue wings were spread out behind him, flexing every now and then. The truth was those wings looked more like fins really, since water demons were more accustomed to swimming than flying anyway, the scales on them shimmering in the broadest spectrum between blue and green there was. He was lean, not muscular and also not particularly tall, smaller than the boys for sure and only barely taller than Hazel. But Nico knew, the second he laid eyes on the boy, that nothing on this whole planet would ever be able to compare to this beauty. He was more than beautiful, they would need to create a new word for him to include just how mesmerizing, tender and cute the beauty really was. Nico had always gotten what he wanted, a simple principal for a prince, so he had never truly felt that urge to possess something, because if it caught his eye, he would be in the possession of it in the next moment. But right then and there, Nico had the undeniable need to have this boy all to himself and that realization shocked him a great deal. So much in fact that he backed off some in surprise, just to accidentally kick one of the shovels leaning against the walls next to him. The noise of the tool falling onto the ground startled the water demon back into reality and he turned wide, fearful eyes on the four new arrivals. In one swift move were his wings folded tightly against his back as though he was trying to hide them from the strangers. He too backed off some, gripping Blackjack's mane fearfully in silent support. Though before any of the others could say something, the boy hastily dropped onto the ground, his forehead pressed into the dirt as he bowed as deep as possible.

"I—I'm sorry I ran late today, your highness, please don't behead me for it!", stammered the boy.

"I'm not really into beheading. What about you, Nico?", asked Hazel amused.

But Nico found himself tongue-tied. There were plenty of things he wanted to do to the beautiful water demon, but harming him in any way surely was not on that list. Noticing her brother's silence and the still panicking stable boy, Hazel took pity on the blue-winged demon and knelt down next to him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. It didn't have the effect she had wished for, because it made him jump in even greater panic and look at her like a bunny at a hunter.

"It's alright", whispered Hazel softly. "We're not going to behead you. We generally don't really do that, only to traitors to the kingdom. You don't particularly strike me as a traitor."

"N—No, princess, I would never betray Elysium, I like living here too much", stammered the boy.

"What's your name?", asked Hazel kindly. "And why are you so afraid?"

"P—Percy Jackson", whispered the water demon wide-eyed. "A—And I know that we servants are supposed to be long gone when your highness arrives. P—Please don't punish me for being late."

"We're not going to punish you for that", interrupted Nico as he finally regained his voice.

Percy shuddered at the sound of the dark, velvety voice. He shyly looked past the princess... at the prince. Just his luck, one time he runs late and he gets caught by two royals. And one of them of course had to be the handsome, gorgeous prince. Percy sometimes lingered around near the stables when the guards were training so he could watch all those muscles wrapped in olive-skin and all that hotness right in action. But he had never seen him that up close. He was even more handsome.

"Stand up", ordered Nico, offering Percy his hand. "Someone so beautiful shouldn't kneel in dirt."

Percy blushed and took the hand reluctantly, getting up again. He realized with a start that he had spread his wings, used the opportunity of being alone, but now someone had seen them. His father constantly warned him about that. His wings twitched nervously at that.

"I—I'm sorry for still being here. I'll just go, thank you for not punishing me, sire!"

Now, Nico could get a few ideas for _that_. Shaking his heads hastily, he gave the boy a smile.

"You don't have to go. I... actually came here because I wanted to talk to a water demon. Would... If there are no other chores you have to attend to right now, would you perhaps consider sitting down with me and answering some of my questions?", required the prince with a small smile.

"I don't think it would be appropriate...", started Percy unsure.

"Oh, basically all his friends are servants, this has nothing to do with being inappropriate", assured Hazel, noticing the intense way Nico kept staring at Percy. "Frank, Jason, would you accompany me on my ride tonight? You know father doesn't like when I ride alone."

Jason glared at her for a second, doubtful. She knew exactly that they were not supposed to leave any member of the royal family alone with a servant, since the rules had been established because the king was afraid a servant may turn out to be a spy for an enemy and kill one of his darling heirs, just like one had killed his beloved Maria. Still, once Nico and Hazel looked at him so demandingly, Jason heaved a sigh and climbed onto Tempest's back. Frank looked not pleased as he climbed onto Scipio to follow Hazel on her beautiful Arion, the fastest horse of the kingdom. Percy looked uncomfortable as he remained alone with the royal heir.

"W—What kind of questions do you have, my prince?", asked Percy shyly, still trying to regain his breath. "I don't know what a mere stable boy could know that a prince doesn't..."

"I've started getting more... well, interested in the misfortunes of other races and since two of my friends are water demons, they told me about what they went through and I just... I want to hear more, but I don't know any other water demons", started Nico, feeling a little awkward. "I know it's inappropriate to ask such a personal question and if you don't feel comfortable telling me, you really don't have to. I just... I'd like to know your story."

"My... story?", asked Percy confused.

"Yes", nodded Nico, feeling even more awkward. "I've read about what happens in other kingdoms and... it was why Silena and Piper – my friends – came here. Well, not explicit, they were just... shunned, for being different. They weren't in any of those awful camp. I just... I'm trying to find a water demon who has a good life, you know? I don't want to believe that all had to suffer..."

"Well, I'm having a good life, if that reassures you?", hummed Percy, feeling more confused now than he had before. "I mean, I was born in the Atlantis Camp in Olympus, but..."

"W—What?", stammered Nico, staring wide-eyed at the beautiful water demon.

"Yeah", nodded Percy and shrugged some. "I was about a year old or so when the camps were closed by your father's army. Most children born in the camps had just been given into orphanages, but my mother, he didn't give up until he had me and my brother back. He had been pregnant with my younger brother back then and thanks to your father's generosity, mother found employment and managed to bring me and my two brothers up all on his own."

Nico had tracked a water demon down to find prove that not all water demons had suffered, just to find one who had even been born in one of the breeding camps? Heaving a sigh, he rubbed his face. This was _horrible_. How was he supposed to ever feel good about his race if he was faced with all the tragedies water demons had to endure? It made him feel as though he had so much to do as a future king, to establish true acceptance for others. He jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Your father saved my mother's life", whispered Percy softly. "What they at the camp never truly understood was that we water demons are social creatures. But at the camp, they took the children away, which was the reason why most ended up in orphanages because they couldn't find the respective mothers, and they kept the water demons in separate cells. He had lost three children while he was in there. It's not natural for a water demon to miscarry and it basically destroys us."

"That sounds... completely horrible...", whispered Nico with a crestfallen look.

"It was, according to my mother", nodded Percy. "And if your father would not have conquered Olympus and closed the camps, I would have been raised there and by now suffered the same fate as my mother and hundreds of other water demons. We owe your family everything."

"How can you sound so... fine with this?", asked Nico stunned.

"I'm not fine with it at all. All the pain and unfairness, but... I would be a mess if I'd only see the bad things. Like I said, your father freed us and I and my family, we are happy, we are leading a honest and good life as a family, something we would have never been able to have otherwise", replied Percy with a small smile. "I'm a positive guy. I like thinking about the good in life."

Nico nodded, staying silent for a moment. Instead of talking, he just observed the water demon. He didn't know what he would be feeling or thinking if he would be in Percy's situation, but he was pretty sure that it would not be the same reaction. Percy was amazing, he looked so genuinely happy and carefree, even with the burdens of the past. He said he liked their honest life, but Nico knew that an honest life with a single parent and three kids meant that Percy had probably been doing hard work since an early age too. But all of that didn't seem to bother the water demon, not even the fact that his father was just a faceless rapist in a mass of perverts who had used and abused water demons. No, Percy was pure and innocent, a content smile on his lips as he caressed Blackjack and whispered something into the horse's ear that made the demon himself giggle slightly. This was one of the purest, most honest beings Nico had ever encountered and he just knew he couldn't let things stand like this, he couldn't just return to the palace right now.

"You seem to really like my father's horse", commented Nico and stepped closer.

"He's the most majestic being I've ever seen", nodded Percy with a small smile, before hesitating slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, but... I've never seen a horse designated as yours."

"I'm not particularly fond of riding", grunted Nico, a little green at the mere mention.

"H—How can you say that?", asked Percy wide-eyed and stared at Nico. "No, I can not accept that. You and me, we are going on a ride. Right now. A prince who doesn't know how to ride a horse..."

"You know, you're quite bossy for a stable boy", pointed Nico out, with a good-natured grin.

"Yes, my big brother always tells me that my big mouth will one day get me into big trouble", grinned Percy sheepishly and looked around. "Now, which horse do you want to take?"

"How about my father's?", offered Nico, motioning at Blackjack.

"I—I'm just a servant, I can't ride on the king's horse!", objected Percy scandalized.

"Well, I am the prince, I can't ride on a mere servant's horse. So I suppose we do as I say", declared Nico, cutting Percy off before the water demon could protest any more. "And since I am the prince and you are the servant, you'd do good listening to what I say. Now get on that monster."

"Don't call him a monster!", warned Percy fiercely, for a second forgetting who he was talking to.

Nico grinned slightly. He liked the cheeky water demon. And he liked him even more when Percy climbed onto that horse and for a moment, gave Nico the perfect view of his heart-shaped behind. Licking his lips, Nico climbed up behind Percy, wrapping his arms around the water demon so he wouldn't fall off. He could see the blush rising up Percy's neck.

"Well then, show me how to ride", whispered Nico into the pointy ear of the other demon.

Percy shuddered pleasantly, leaning a little more into the strong, olive-skinned arms.

/break\

"Mom! Mom! Mom!", chanted Leo as he ran up to the forges.

Silena and Charles were just getting everything ready for dinner. The water demoness raised one curious eyebrow at Leo's excitement and motioned for him to sit down.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?", asked the handmaiden softly. "Did something happen?"

"Juniper said there will be a ball in the castle!", said Leo, waving his arms around wildly. "A real ball, with other royals visiting and where our royals will be even more fancy than normally!"

"I've heard something like that today too", nodded Silena thoughtful. "Thanatos mentioned it."

"A ball", grunted Charles and shook his head. "A tournament I could understand, but a ball?"

"But girls like balls", shrugged Leo and tilted his head. "And don't men always try to please girls?"

"Wise words, my boy", laughed Silena and ruffled his curls. "With that attitude, you surely will find a nice girl soon. Now get cleaned up before dinner, sweetheart."

"Kay, mom", nodded Leo obediently and rushed out of the kitchen again.

/break\

Percy was still feeling like in a dream, as though he was floating. With a happy and slightly dumb smile on his lips did he collapse on the makeshift bed of hay that was his.

"You look happy, brother", observed Tyson curiously. "Did something good happen?"

Tyson and Triton were preparing dinner, their mother most likely still out. Triton didn't even turn to look at the middle brother, he only cocked one eyebrow, contemplating what kind of mischief Percy and his friends may have been up to this time. This boy was more trouble than he was useful.

"I was at the stables, when... when the most impossible thing happened!", started Percy, heaving a dreamy sigh. "The prince was there, in all of his handsomeness and he looked just so... so... handsome. With that smirk and all. And he _talked_ to me, as though we're both just regular people. A—And then he went on a ride with me and we just... laid together on a meadow, watching the clouds. And when we returned, before he had to go back to the palace, he told me he'd like to see me again. He'd like to see me again! Oh, and he was so charming and... ah..."

Triton frowned bitterly, putting the spoon down and turning around. "I forgot something."

His younger brothers stared after him confused, but that had never stopped Triton before.

/break\

Thanatos wasn't exactly a happy prince at the moment. His father deciding on a ball was one thing, but someone had to put that ball together and invite everybody (and listen to his sisters throwing a fuss about dresses). So it was a huge relief to enter his own chambers again and close the doors firmly behind himself, locking all the ruckus out. He had barely turned around to face his bed when a hand connected with his face, hard. His first instinct was to fight the intruder off, but then he got a good look at his intruder. Messy, black hair, sun-kissed skin, the most beautiful blue wings and... angry sea-green eyes, red-rimmed from crying? Thanatos blinked a couple of times.

"What's wrong, my precious?", asked the prince confused and tried to wrap his arms around Triton.

"Don't precious me!", hissed Triton furiously, backing off. "I know about you and Percy!"

"What...?", asked Thanatos, now even more confused than before.

"He just told us about his wonderful ride with you!", spat Triton, hitting Thanatos' chest. "You cheating, lying bastard! You made me believe what we had was special, but in the end... in the end you just wanted to knock up some water demons! My _baby brother_ , damn it!"

"Triton, please believe me, I have no idea what you're talking about."

He lifted his hands in a patronizing way, eyes soft and pleading. Whatever had happened, it had upset Triton a great deal. But Thanatos wasn't sure what to focus on. On Triton's anger or the fact that the water demon had been cradling his stomach in a protective hold since mid-rant.

"Like hell you don't", snarled Triton. "We don't have that many princes here and everybody knows that your brother won't even come close to the stables! I never want to see your cheating face again, Thanatos. We're done. I'm not going to be one of your conquests! And you better stay away from Percy too, because I won't let him fall prey to you either!"

Without giving Thanatos any more time to think, Triton already stormed out of the secret passage way. The hidden door Thanatos had told his lover about to have the beautiful water demon at his side whenever he pleased. Something in the way that door was thrown shut told Thanatos that it wouldn't be used again any time soon. How did that happen? After months of courting the pretty stable boy, Thanatos had _finally_ bedded the sea-green eyed water demon only two weeks prior. And now, with the grand ball coming up, he had actually meant to ask Triton to come, so Thanatos could finally introduce his intended mate to his father. But something had gone horribly wrong. Which was ridiculous, because he hadn't even been near the stables all day long. So a handsome prince had spend the day with Percy. Thanatos too knew that Nico hated nearly nothing as much as riding, bringing that boy even close to the stables was a thing akin to impossible. Still, who else could it have been? Thanatos had an alibi, he had spend nearly the whole day in that meeting with his father, discussing plans for the ball. And there were only two princes to this realm. Surely Percy knew the royals well enough to know that. Heaving a sigh, Thanatos turned around again. Time to talk to his darling little brother. By the time he reached Nico's chambers, he was fuming. Just because Nico couldn't keep it in his pants, he was at the verge of losing that one thing he cherished in this whole kingdom aside from his family? No, that was not going to happen!

"Jason, Piper. Leave us alone, please."

The guard and the handmaiden looked up from their card game with their prince. Nico cocked one slightly annoyed eyebrow as his friends left. Though his expression soon turned into one of wonder, because Thanatos actually looked angry and that was a rare sight.

"What's wrong, brother?", asked Nico unsure, shifting some.

"I just heard about your little... conquest", grunted Thanatos and sat down next to Nico.

"Percy is not my conquest!", rushed Nico out, flushing slightly.

His brother gave him an amused smile at that. "If you know who I was talking about, then he _is_."

"How do you even know?", muttered Nico, sounding nearly pouting. "I only met him today!"

Thanatos took a deep breath, his hands folded in his lap. "I've been seeing a stable boy myself, for the past few months. Percy's older brother Triton. And it seems Percy came home, very ecstatic, talking about the wonderful day he had spend with a prince. When Triton heard it, he assumed... well, that I was taking advantage of his younger brother."

"What? Why?", grunted Nico confused.

"I'd guess that Percy didn't mention any names and you aren't particularly known for your love of horses and all the countless hours you spend at the stables, while I go there frequently, to meet up with Triton", sighed Thanatos, rubbing his face. "Now Triton thinks that I just generally like hooking up with pretty stable boys, which is not the kind of thing I need at the moment..."

"Oh, really not?", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "Compared to the times where this would have come in handy, or what? And why are you seeing a stable boy anyway – and not telling anyone!"

"Because said stable boy is... Why do I even bother? Why are _you_ seeing a stable boy?", countered Thanatos, observing how his younger brother blushed a little and got that dreamy expression in his eyes. "See, that's why I'm seeing my stable boy. The problem is that _your_ stable boy made _my_ stable boy think I'm a lying, cheating bastard who's only using him for the exact thing his mother had always warned them from. But... the ball father has decided on, I... want to introduce Triton to father on this ball, as my intended mate. I just don't think Tri wants to see me at the moment..."

"I... didn't know. I'm sorry, Than", whispered Nico softly. "I just... saw Percy and knew..."

"Yeah, I know", chuckled Thanatos softly. "It's been the same for me when I first saw Triton in the stables, talking to the horses as though they could answer. I knew I had to have him to myself."

"You look pretty beat up, why don't you go back to your chambers and let Silena draw you a bath?", suggested Nico, nudging his older brother. "Maybe the world will look different tomorrow."

"Your word in Triton's ear", muttered Thanatos beneath his breath as he stood.

That night, neither di Angelo brother slept well. Nico was plagued by guilt and Thanatos was haunted by nightmares of his Triton never wanting to see him again, never allowing him contact to their child (of whose existence he was relatively certain at this point).

/break\

The next day, Percy knew that something was off. He was working with his brother in the stables, but Triton seemed even grumpier than normal. And he kept holding his stomach.

"Are you feeling unwell, Triton?", asked Percy concerned.

"Mh?", grunted Triton confused, looking up from what he was doing. "What do you mean?"

"You look sort of constipated and you're holding your stomach. If you're not feeling well, you can as well return home and I'll finish on my own", offered Percy.

"No, I'm fine", muttered Triton dismissively, his right hand back to his stomach.

"But you're doing it again!", exclaimed Percy, pointing at him.

Triton blushed a little as he noticed it for the first time. Heaving a sigh, he sat down and motioned for Percy to sit down next to him. The younger Jackson looked even more worried now.

"We need to talk, Perseus", started Triton slowly. "A... couple of months ago, the prince surprised me while I was working. And he was very... flirtatious and charming. We met again. Often. Very often. Basically, all the time, whenever we could. A—And now I... I'm... I'm with child."

"I'm going to be an uncle!"

Percy jumped slightly as his voice echoed in a darker tone. Turning some, he saw Nico, who just entered the stables, looking as surprised at the news as Percy felt. Triton though looked mortified.

"P—Prince Nico, what are you doing here? This was not meant for your ears!"

"But I have something that is meant for your ears", smiled Nico slightly and walked up to the brothers. "My brother was very... down yesterday because of your little misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?", questioned Triton skeptical.

"Yes. You seem under the impression that my brother is with your brother, even though _this_ enchanting being here is meant to be mine", replied Nico, wrapping one arm around Percy's waist.

The younger Jackson nearly melted into the touch, glowing with happiness at that declaration. Triton stared at them with disbelief and something akin to horror. How was this possible?

"B—But... You never go to the stables...", tried Triton unsure, feeling horrible.

"I normally don't, but yesterday, I did. And I'm very glad about it", answered Nico a little amused.

His hand was resting on Percy's lower back, enjoying the little shudders that wrecked the water demon's body every time Nico caressed the obviously sensitive spot with his thumb. He'd love to get rid of Percy's clothes and pay closer attention to that with his mouth. But this was neither the time nor the place. He wanted to get to know Percy better, he wanted more than the carnal pleasure this delicious body surely could bring him. Percy frowned thoughtful (which looked utterly adorable on the water demon – and not like something he did often).

"So... wait. My brother and your brother are... together?", asked Percy, sounding nearly shy.

Nico grinned, a nearly wicked expression on his face, as he leaned in to whisper into Percy's ear. "My brother intends to introduce your brother to the king. Because it seems that Thanatos is... very serious about your brother. He wants him as his bonded mate."

Triton stood abruptly and Nico couldn't tell if the water demon had heard what the prince had just said of if his own thoughts had led him to that decision. Whatever it was, Nico was pretty sure the haste steps of the young man would lead him right to Thanatos. At least Nico hoped so.

"H—He does? But... he's a prince and my brother is, well, my brother", pointed Percy out.

Nico huffed at that, wrapping both his arms around the slender waist and pulling Percy close, until only a breath separated their lips. A faint blush painted Percy's cheeks pink at their proximity, his hands trapped against the strong chest of the prince and he was well aware of Nico's hands, leisurely resting on his lower back. This was much more body contact than he had expected.

"I suppose your family holds a charm over mine then, because I'd like to... spend more time with you too", whispered Nico slowly. "I couldn't stop thinking about you all night and... I'd like to keep meeting you, get to know you better. I want to know everything about you, Percy."

Percy's heart was hammering in his chest. This was about the last thing he had expected. Yes, yesterday had surely been one of his favorite days in his whole life, but he wouldn't have expected the prince to actually be interested in him. Not like that, at least.

"Would you... Would you like to go on another ride with me, then?", asked Percy softly.

"Wherever you want to go, I will be at your side", promised Nico with a smirk.

Wherever Percy wanted to go turned out to be a small lake, hidden in the private woods of the castle's property. Nico hadn't even known about it. Then again, he had never left the castle much, only for training. And exploring the woods was more of Bianca's thing, since she and Thalia had their own female-only hunting party – Nico suspected that is was only so Bianca had a reason to actually leave the castle behind every once in a while and so she could be in a tent with Thalia.

The view was beautiful – the way the rays of the sun got caught on the calm water, the water lilies swimming on top of it, with a family of ducks slaloming around them. And the view got even more beautiful when suddenly, a naked Percy jumped into the lake. Nico had to grin slightly at the boy's lack of shyness. As flustered as he had been when first meeting the prince, Nico had seemingly managed to convey the message that the two of them were equals.

"You don't have any shame at all, do you?", called Nico after him, laughing a little.

"I have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of", chimed Percy with an impish grin. "Now, are you going to join me in here? Because I like a cooling bath after a hard day's work. Though you as a prince most likely don't even know what hard work means, right?"

"You little...", started Nico and tore his clothes off before jumping after Percy.

But of course Nico was in no means qualified to catch a water demon in the water. The stable boy was practically one with his surroundings, swimming faster than any fish. It was a sight to behold. At one point, Percy must have had mercy with the prince, because Nico actually managed to catch up with the water demon and to wrap his arms possessively around Percy.

"Got you", whispered Nico into Percy's ear, making the other shudder.

"A—And what do you intend to do with your conquest now, my prince?", asked Percy innocently.

"Something I wanted to do since yesterday", replied Nico and placed his lips upon Percy's.

Percy hummed contently into the kiss, his arms finding their way around the prince's neck. The contact between naked, wet skin was electrifying for the water demon. A pulsing heat of want and desire rushed through his veins as he clawed his fingers into dark curls. With wide eyes did he push the prince as far off as possible, clasping one hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry if I came on too strong, Percy...", started Nico unsure, looking over at him worried.

"N—No, it's not your fault...", whispered Percy and shook his head. "I just... I never felt this way before. I... _want_. Things that I should not want from someone I only met yesterday. And with, well, who and what I am, I really think we should put some distance and some... clothes between us."

It took Nico a little to understand what exactly Percy was saying, but once he did, he flushed as brightly as the water demon and rushed out of the water to gather their clothes. Both didn't dare to look at each other while they got dressed. The prince ran one hand through his hair as he stared thoughtful over at Percy once both were fully clothed again.

"What... are we going to do now?", asked Nico reluctantly, fearing the answer.

He was afraid that Percy felt too overwhelmed and would cut all ties. But the stable boy only looked at him with a small smile, reaching out to link their fingers and pull Nico close.

"I would like to keep seeing you", admitted Percy, pink around his nose. "B—But clothed. For now. I guess that would be safer. I don't need to turn out like Triton. Father would have a stroke if both of us fell pregnant while being unmated. We don't need that much shame in the family..."

"I wouldn't let that happen, Percy", stated Nico honestly, bringing Percy's hand up to his lips. "I'd make you an honorable demon before any such thing would happen. And my brother is after all planning on making your brother honorable too."

"So... your brother is seriously planning on mating a stable boy?", snorted Percy ridiculed.

"I don't see a problem with mating a stable boy. They're very pretty, funny and adorable."

Nico smirked and winked at the flustered water demon before both of them laughed.

/break\

Not a single day passed during the following two weeks where Nico and Percy didn't see each other. The prince spend practically all of his free time at the stables. Sometimes, when Percy wasn't finished yet, he would even help the stable boy. Much to Percy's amusement. Percy's day always seemed brighter when Nico was with him, because talking to the prince was so incredibly easy. He felt completely relaxed and happy when he could be close to the fire demon.

"You two are overly chipper these days", observed Poseidon skeptically.

Percy and Triton had practically been dancing through the house these past days. Percy was happy by nature, but not _that_ happy. And for Triton this was a huge change in character. He was normally more on the grumpy, down-to-Earth side of things. The only one who normally walked with such light steps was Tyson and especially so when he had been with the Princess Hazel's handmaiden Ella. Which led Poseidon to the conclusion that his other two sons must have found someone suitable too. Poseidon wasn't sure what exactly he was thinking about that. He was scared, mostly. In his experience, nothing good could come from someone desiring a water demon. He would not let his sons suffer the same way as he had to suffer. He was startled out of his thoughts by Percy.

"Ty forgot his lunch. I'll go and bring it to him, mom", smiled Percy and kissed Poseidon's cheek.

"Yes, be a darling", nodded Poseidon, still staring skeptically at his boys.

Percy grinned as he took the basket with the large bacon sandwich and skipped out of the house. He was relieved that he had found an excuse to escape his mother's inquisitive gaze. After all, he felt extremely guilty for lying to Poseidon. But it wasn't just his secret to keep. It was also Triton's. And the pregnant water demon had pleaded him to keep his silence, at least until after the ball. Because Thanatos had officially asked Triton – well, technically speaking it was still unofficial, but he had personally asked at least – to accompany him to the ball. He had dropped fancy clothes off and asked Triton to sneak out at home and into the ball and once inside, Thanatos planned on introducing him to the family. Fitting in with the royals, so Hades could meet Triton as a person first before they would tell him that Triton was just a peasant, just when Hades would realize what a perfect match Triton was, so the king wouldn't be able to object any longer. That was the plan.

"Ty? You forgot your lunch, little brother", called Percy as he entered the forges.

What he found was not entirely what he expected. Tyson looked concerned, Ella was crouching next to him and braiding her hair nervously and Leo was chanting something while pacing the room. The most unexpected part about this guilt party however were the two beautiful and expensive looking velvet and silk dresses hanging off a hook at the wall. Percy stared confused.

"What is going on here...?", asked the water demon and tilted his head.

"I did something incredibly stupid and I pulled Tyson and Ella into this! But it's your fault!"

"How is whatever you did my fault, Leo?", yelped Percy scandalized.

"Because you barely had any time for me in the past two weeks", accused Leo with a pout. "So I had to improvise and at the time, it seemed like a good idea. Normally, you're the one to stop me from executing such stupid ideas, but you barely spend any time with me..."

Percy's face fell at that and he hung his head low. "I am so, so sorry, Leo. I just... I..."

"You spend all your time with the prince because you want a roll in the hay with him", grunted Leo and waved a hand dismissively. "I've seen you being all lovey-dovey with Prince Nico."

Percy flushed brightly at that. "Y—You can't tell anyone, Leo!"

"Yeah, yeah", nodded Leo. "But that's not important at the moment. The important thing is that I've had this amazing plan, because you kept spending all your time with the prince in secret and I... I'd like to get to know Princess Hazel better. So I asked Tyson to ask Ella to help me, since she's her handmaiden. I just wanted to sneak into the princess's room, but once I was inside, I had that stupid idea. I just... just stole two dresses. I thought maybe if you and me could sneak into the ball, you could spend some time with Prince Nico and I could maybe perhaps at least see Princess Hazel up close. But now I just realized that... I—I stole from the princess! They will behead me!"

Percy remained silent a little longer, staring in awe at the two pretty dresses. With the right make-up, him and Leo could probably pass as females. It would be less suspicious than going as boys since the son of the blacksmith and the stable boy weren't entirely unknown to the people around the palace. A dreamy expression was on his face when he thought of the possibilities. A night with Nico, those strong arms around his waist as they danced to a soft tune, all eyes on the handsome prince and his pretty companion. Being with Nico, not hiding in the shadows and sneaking around. Just for one night. Heaving a sigh, he ran his fingers over the soft material.

"Okay", nodded Percy determined. "Who is going to make our hair and our make-up?"

"I think I may be able to help you two there."

The four teens turned around to face a smiling Silena. The blacksmith's wife smiled kindly at them. She had always loved how close Percy and Leo were and she wanted them to at least for one day know how the life of a royal could be. Even though she knew that all of them would be in trouble.

/break\

Nico found himself bored to death on the evening of the ball. He was looking for an escape, some way to sneak out and back to the stables so he could rather spend his time with his Percy. But of course matters weren't that easy, not as the prince. His father had hawk eyes, glued to all his children's backs. At least Thanatos was a bit of a distraction, because he had pulled through with his plan – he had a prettied-up Triton hanging off his arm, the water demon looking highly uncomfortable in the fancy clothes and with the attention of all those royals. Still, seeing Thanatos and Triton like that made Nico only want to run off to Percy even more.

"Excuse me, my lord, would you honor me with this dance?"

He huffed annoyed and turned to dismiss whichever greedy royal guest wanted a piece of him this time around, but when he came to face sea-green eyes and a mischievous smile, he faltered. Blue wings were spanned behind the young demon. And even though his hair was curled, his face adored with make-up and his beautiful frame accentuated by a corset and a dress.

"P—Percy...?", whispered Nico stunned, his eyes roaming the beautiful boy.

"My friend Leo suggested it", shrugged Percy, nodding toward a young fire demoness with curls and caramel skin, though most likely also a male demon, like Percy. "Do you... think you could do me a favor? He really wants to meet your sister, Hazel. Can you... introduce them?"

Those long lashes were batted at him and the delicious pink lower lip was pushed forward. How in the world was he ever supposed to say no to that face? Wrapping one arm around Percy's waist, he subtly let his hand rest on the water demon's lower back. Guiding his intended mate, he walked up to the nervous looking fire demon and offered him his free arm.

"If you'd like to join us... milady", chuckled Nico with a slightly amused grin.

The young fire demon blushed furiously, but he took the offered arm. Thalia, Bianca and Hades were still busy fawning over Thanatos' conquest. It seemed Hades approved of Thanatos' choice. Frank and Hazel were sitting nearby, sipping champagne and talking to Jason and Reyna.

"Frank, Hazel. This... friend of mine would really like to meet you", stated Nico.

He basically threw Leo in front of the hungry lions and turned his back on them without another look. Percy wanted to protest, but before he had the chance to, he was in the middle of the dance floor and was being swayed around by Nico. It happened so fast and suddenly he was in the center of the party, dancing with the prince. Nico smiled at him, one hand on Percy's lower back, the other holding onto Percy's hand as they danced slowly.

"You sacrificed my friend", chided Percy softly, looking over Nico's shoulder.

Leo was blushing furiously as he was – as always – talking a mile an hour. But Hazel and Frank looked amused and interested as they listened to what Leo had to say.

"He'll live", chuckled Nico, redirecting Percy's attention back to him."You look beautiful."

"Thank you, my prince", smiled Percy shyly. "I... just came because I wanted to dance with you."

"Well, consider yourself accomplished then", offered Nico. "I'd love to just take you with me to my chambers and... hold you, all night long. Fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up with you still being snuggled close against me. Can you imagine it?"

"Very much so", murmured Percy, eyes half-lid as he dreamed of it.

"So you agree then?", asked Nico with a smirk.

"To what?", asked Percy confused.

"To me introducing you to my father as my intended mate", whispered Nico tenderly.

"Spies!", was screamed loudly, shaking the whole ballroom before Percy could answer.

All attention turned toward the royal guards, who were pointing spears at Leo. The little halfling had been dancing with Hazel when his wig slipped and revealed him as a boy. The first conclusion for the knights upon seeing a boy dressed as a girl dancing with their princess was that assassins were going undercover now. Before Nico could stop his beloved did Percy break free.

"No! We didn't-", started Percy loudly, wide-eyed.

The guards recognized him as yet another one dressed as something he wasn't, thinking him an accomplice. Nico had no chance to go to them, because there were just too many guards at this point and they were herding the royals outside. Nico stared helplessly after his water demon as Percy was surely dragged down to the dungeons. How had this night turned into this...?

/break\

Hades had them all locked into their chambers, with their handmaidens and guards inside, two more guards in front of the doors. No chance to get out, to talk sense into their father.

Thanatos was holding Triton tightly as the stable boy cried into his lover's chest. He wanted to explain things, at least clear his brother's name, but seeing as he was the official date of Thanatos and had apparently impressed Hades, the king had just locked Triton into Thanatos' chambers for safety. Clarisse the guard and Silena the maiden were there, Clarisse busy comforting Silena seeing as Silena's little boy had just been dragged down into the dungeon.

Thalia and Bianca were silently brooding with Chris and Annabeth together.

Frank and Hazel were feeling incredibly guilty about all of it, after all they were having a great time with Lea – or rather Leo, apparently – until the slip. Reyna and Ella tried to take their minds off, but it was not working. Not at all. They just wanted to get the intriguing half-demon back into safety.

And Nico? Nico was going out of his mind, pacing his room like a caged tiger. Jason and Piper didn't even dare to comment on it, they just silently observed him.

There was someone else however. Someone more worried than any of them, because he was completely clueless. Poseidon was sitting in silent fear. Triton and Percy hadn't returned home and the sun was already rising. He had no idea where they were. Had something happened to them...?

"Tyson, do you have any idea where your brothers are?", asked Poseidon, his voice shaking.

"I'm not supposed to tell", mumbled Tyson, looking guilty.

"T—They've been gone all night! I don't care what kind of obligations you have toward them, I am your mother and you owe me the truth!", exclaimed Poseidon agitated.

Now Tyson looked even more guilty. "T—They went to the ball... in the castle..."

Poseidon's eyes widened fearfully at that. All his life, he had tried to protect the three children he still had. He had tried to shield them from danger and here they went to the castle! Those things were dangerous! Panic filled him and he jumped up and ran, as fast as he could.

/break\

Hades was sitting in his throne, silently brooding. That was a family trade. The silent brooding. He had no idea what to do, but two young, male demons had, without an invitation and imposing as females, sneaked into the ball, so close to Hazel and Nico. The obvious conclusion was they were assassins and if the guards hadn't caught them so fast, who knew what would have become of Hazel and Nico? What would those two spies have done to Hades' precious children...?

"Please spare my sons!"

Hades startled a little at the sudden, loud voice. He blinked a couple of times as he saw that someone had broken through the line of guards. A demon with blue wings, kneeling deeply in front of the throne. Hades blinked slowly. He was aware their kingdom had quite some water demons ever since Hades had taken over Olympus and closed the breeding camps, offering a new and safe home to the previously abused demons, but the number of water demons he encountered in the last twenty-four hours was not quite regular. Also, they all looked startling alike...

"You're the... mother of the one I arrested yesterday", drawled Hades slowly, sitting up.

"And mine!", interrupted another voice.

Hades needed to enforce harder training for his guards, because they were not supposed to let strangers into the throne-room and when the king said that his children ought to stay in their chambers, then the guards were supposed to enforce the king's word. Yet here Thanatos was, holding protectively onto his rather enraged mate-to-be. Granted, Hades approved. Not exactly of the sneaky way Thanatos had done it – here, this will be my mate, he's already pregnant, deal with it. Hades liked tradition. First the ceremony, then the sex and then the kids. But the stable-boy had impressed Hades yesterday in their conversation. He was responsible, thought before speaking and he was very easy on the eyes. Beautiful even and the way Thanatos looked at him, Hades knew that even if the king would object, Thanatos would pull through with this mating. Hades would not object though. He didn't want to stand between his children and true love and he didn't want to lose the chance to meet his first grandchild. Also, this Triton seemed clever and fast on the intake – with the right training, he could become a great queen, even though he came from a poor background. Which was why Hades had ordered for him to be locked into the royal chambers for safety too, because in Hades' book this water demon who was carrying his first grandchild.

"Dad!", exclaimed Triton relieved and collapsed next to the intruder.

Hades raised one eyebrow. And then he remembered that he had locked Triton up in Thanatos' chambers without thinking of Triton's parents. They must have gone out of their minds with worries. Hades felt guilty, after all he had done it to protect his own children, not thinking about the other parents. Getting up from his throne, he motioned for Thanatos.

"Please take Triton with you, he should get something to eat", ordered Hades.

"But-", started Triton, looking concerned from his 'dad' to Hades.

"I'd like to have a word with your father", interrupted the king, giving him a serious glare.

Triton sighed in defeat. He couldn't argue with the king. Still, he looked worried over at his soon-to-be-mate. Thanatos offered him a smile, helping him up and laying one arm around his waist.

"He's right. You have to eat for two", smiled Thanatos teasingly, kissing Triton softly.

Hades waited until the two were gone before he approached the still kneeling water demon. "Stand. I'd like to talk to you about our sons. Please, stand and come with me."

Poseidon held his breath as he looked up at the king. King Hades di Angelo, the savior. Poseidon still vividly remembered how dashing the young king had looked all those years ago as he personally had stormed into the camp, black sword held high as he led his knights to victory.

"I... I don't understand", admitted Poseidon. "What is Triton doing here? Where is Percy? What..."

"My oldest son Thanatos introduced your son Triton to me last night, as his intended mate", explained Hades, offering a charming smile and resting one hand on Poseidon's lower back to keep the beautiful water demon close and reassure him some. "Apparently, they have been seeing each other for quite some time now. Long enough for your son to fall pregnant."

"I—I told them not to sleep around", groaned Poseidon shocked.

"I disapprove of their tactics too", agreed Hades. "But not of their choice. I spend the whole evening yesterday talking to your son and I think my son has made an excellent choice in mate."

"M—My son? As the mate of the future king?", stammered Poseidon a little overwhelmed. "But... we're just servants. He's a stable boy. Not a noble. I'm sorry, my king, but-"

"But you shouldn't argue with true love. Or with your king", interrupted Hades nearly teasingly.

Poseidon felt his cheeks heating up as he looked at the handsome king. "I... What about Percy?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with that name", admitted Hades confused.

"My younger son!", exclaimed Poseidon, a little angered. "He sneaked onto the ball-"

"Oh", interrupted Hades, frowning. "Please, accompany me to the dungeons."

"D—Dungeons?", repeated Poseidon mortified.

"You have to see my side first", countered Hades, feeling a little embarrassed at the angry and horrified look on the water demon's face. "There was a ball and two uninvited demons showed up, dressed as females to get close to my children, the heirs of the realm. I assumed they were... assassins, or spies at the very least. I did the reasonable thing."

"By putting my baby boy into the dungeon?", yelped Poseidon as they reached the cells. "Percy!"

"Dad!", exclaimed Percy on the other side of the bars, looking relieved. "I am so sorry!"

"I want an explanation", ordered Hades, leveling a glare at the imprisoned water demon. "You're Triton's brother? Why did you decide to sneak into the palace like that? And who is this?"

"Leo?", groaned Poseidon as he caught sight of the halfling cowering in a corner. "That... is the son of the royal blacksmith, my king. I swear he's normally a good boy..."

"Explain. Now", growled the king darkly, his voice oozing authority.

"I just wanted one dance with Nico...", whispered Percy and averted his eyes, staring at the ground. "I know it was wrong and I know we shouldn't have done it, but... When Thanatos invited Triton to the ball, I grew... jealous. They finally got to see each other by daylight, dancing with each other in public. I wanted that too, not always sneaking around in the shadows... I don't regret it! Nico looked so handsome in his robes and the way everyone looked at us when we danced!"

Hades' eyes widened. He had suspected treason, spies, murderous intent. Not love.

"Oh, this can't be true", muttered Poseidon stunned. "Your older brother was sneaking around with Prince Thanatos a—and you're sneaking around with Prince Nico?! What is _wrong_ with you boys?! I thought I had raised you to keep a low profile! Be grateful for what we have!"

"I am grateful!", assured Percy with teary eyes. "But... I couldn't help it. Nico is... everything I ever dreamed of. A—And he's a gentleman, I swear, dad, we didn't do anything inappropriate yet!"

"Yet?!", repeated Poseidon, eyes wide.

"I love him!", exclaimed Percy rather firmly.

"So you two came here out of hormonal illusions?", inquired Hades.

The two water demons blushed, having completely forgotten that the king was still there.

"Yes", replied Leo shyly, blushing. "I'm... working in the forges and the princess often visits, because she does those beautiful designs for jewelry a—and I just wanted a chance to talk to her..."

"Please don't punish them", pleaded Poseidon, turning large, sea-green eyes on the king. "Let them go, I beg of you. Take me instead. Punish me for their crimes!"

For the first time in years, Hades found himself speechless. That begging expression looked rather delicious on the beautiful water demon and Hades had some ideas about taking him or punishing him. Thoughts that were entirely inappropriate and rather surprising to the king.

"Don't be ridiculous", stated Hades, trying to regain control of his mind and body. "They're children. I remember the silly things I did in the name of love when I was their age. Take them with you. Bring the smith's son home too. I do, however, expect you and your children here tonight again for dinner. No, before dinner, my servants will dress you properly."

"Dinner?", repeated Poseidon and blinked slowly.

He had come to save his sons' necks and now they were invited to a royal banquet? But the charming king just smiled at him in a way that made Poseidon's knees feel unusually weak.

"I insist. After all, we have wedding plans to discuss", smiled Hades with a short nod.

/break\

Nico was nervously pacing in front of his father's chambers. The king had lifted their chamber-arrest and declared that Triton's family would come over for dinner to clear the matter of Thanatos' mating. Family. That meant Percy too. Since then, Nico had been trying to find a way to explain things to his father. After all, Thanatos would be getting his stable boy, so why shouldn't Nico?

"Father, I'd like to-", started Nico as he barged into the king's chambers.

He was a little surprised at what he found inside. The barber was trimming Hades' beard, the king's most prestige robes were laying on the bed. As far as Nico remembered, the last time his father had put that much thought into his appearance – not to look intimidating and powerful, but to look _handsome_ – had been when he had courted Hazel's mother.

"Yes, Nico?", sighed Hades, sounding exhausted. "I have other things to do before the banquet, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just get to the point. I'm far from ready and I hope you're not done yet either. You do not look impressive, young man."

"You said... you will... Thanatos and Triton", started Nico again and then shook his head. "What I mean is, you agreed to Thanatos' and Triton's mating so I wanted to ask your permission, no, I want to inform you that I intend to make Percy my mate. He's the most-"

"I understand", interrupted Hades. "Now go and get ready."

"No, you don't understand, I love him!", exclaimed Nico desperately.

"Yes. I understand", sighed Hades irritated. "I talked to the boy. He seems very... devoted to you. I recognize love when I see it. So go and get ready to impress your in-laws."

"In-law", corrected Nico with a frown. "It's just Poseidon and his sons."

"It is?", inquired Hades intrigued, lifting his head. "What happened to the boys' father?"

"Fathers", corrected Nico again. "He... You freed him from the Atlantis Camp in Olympus."

Hades blinked slowly. He remembered the Atlantis Camp, it had been the first breeding camp he had encountered, the first one he had closed personally. So this beautiful being he had encountered this morning had been raped and used for breeding? The thought made Hades angry again. He had hated those camps before, when they had happened to faceless victims, but now that he knew one?

"Go", ordered Hades darkly.

/break\

Poseidon's heart was beating a mile an hour as he and his three sons were in a royal chamber. Four maidens were running around them, getting them dressed and fitting the clothes some so nothing was off, too large or too small. Everything had to look perfect.

"Ella is happy that Tyson is here", chimed the redheaded maiden taking care of Tyson.

"I'm going to die tonight", muttered Poseidon as he looked into the mirror.

"Don't say that", chided Triton with a glare. "You're going to be a grandfather and you are not allowed to die before this baby is born. Also, you have to attend my mating ceremony."

"Yes, I'll die during that", agreed Poseidon with a frown. "My son, getting mated to a prince..."

"Lucky bastard", muttered Percy beneath his breath, glaring just the tiniest bit.

"This family is absolutely fascinating", noted Annabeth amused. "Now come, or you'll be late."

Poseidon's heart was beating even faster as he was led through the palace and toward the dining hall. Someone actually _announced_ them, like they meant anything. It was surreal to the man who had somehow fought for himself and his three sons and earned a living by taking care of the stables. He recognized the royals present. The king at the head, Princess Bianca and her mate Thalia on his right side and Princess Hazel and her mate Frank on his left, with Prince Thanatos next to Frank and Prince Nico next to Thalia. Poseidon and Triton were led to sit on Thanatos' side, Percy and Tyson to sit beside Nico. Nico looked pleased as he laid one hand onto Percy's thigh.

"You look stunning", whispered the prince.

"Mine looks better", countered Thanatos and pulled Triton into a soft kiss.

"You both have exquisite taste when it comes to mates, now please cease the bickering", interrupted Hades firmly, leveling a glare at his boys. "Now, let's eat, shall we?"

They ate, with soft conversations. Thanatos and Triton were discussing their mating ceremony, with everyone throwing their opinions in, especially so Bianca and Hazel. Poseidon just leaned back and observed, too unsure about his own role in all of this. After all, he was Triton's father, well technically mother, but at any rate his only parent involved in his life. But Triton was getting mated to a prince, so how much input could Poseidon really give? The wedding he had always pictured for Triton had been laid-back and small. But a royal wedding needed to be bigger, of course. However Poseidon could not possibly _demand_ for the king to spend his money on certain things, so he didn't see anything he could say to all of it, really. So instead, Poseidon observed. Observed Triton and Thanatos, who seemed to be constantly touching. There was a tenderness between them, a protectiveness radiating from Thanatos. It nearly made Poseidon jealous. Throughout all of his pregnancies, he had been alone. Then again, he also had never gotten to experience how it felt to carry the child of someone he loved. Shaking his head, he turned to look at Percy instead. The way Percy was looking at Nico was rather obvious. It reminded Poseidon of the way he had looked at King Hades the first time he had seen the fire demon – a savior who had come to free him from a life not meant for him. And in a way, Poseidon had always known that this life wasn't meant for Percy. Even though Percy loved horses, he was also a free spirit who loved adventures – he was meant to roam the realms. And he was meant for love.

"While we wait for dessert, I would like to take you out for a walk through out rose garden, Poseidon", stated Hades as he put his napkin down. "We will return in half an hour."

Poseidon stared doe-eyed over at the king while everyone else was looking at Poseidon. The king stood and offered Poseidon a hand. It was silent in the dining hall as Hades and Poseidon left through the open glass-doors. Poseidon grew nervous, regardless of how beautiful the roses were.

"What do you think of my sons?", asked Hades rather casually.

"I... uhm... Excuse me?", asked Poseidon a little confused.

"I noticed your lack of input during the wedding plans and it makes me wonder if you don't think my son is a good match for yours", elaborated Hades a little amused.

"I would never say such a thing about the royal heirs!", exclaimed Poseidon a little panicked.

"Being royal doesn't make them the perfect match", countered Hades with one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't say that either!", yelped Poseidon, growing more uncomfortable by the minute. "That would sound like all I'd want for my children is a title and money."

"Well then, you do have other parameters to measure by whether or not someone is a good match for your children. So tell me, do my sons fit?", asked Hades amused.

"Prince Thanatos seems to love Triton a lot", started Poseidon slowly, turning to look at the flowers. "And Triton loves him. I always just... wanted for my children to get what I was always denied. True love. The chance to raise their children with someone, someone they love."

"Nico mentioned that you... that you were in one of the... camps", whispered Hades cautiously.

"I'm from the Atlantis Camp", replied Poseidon, caressing one of the white roses softly. "I've been born there and spend all my life there until fifteen years ago, when... You surely don't remember it anymore, but I do. It's one of my favorite memories, after the ones of my reunion with my children. When you broke into the camp, on your black steed, with your silvery-black armor. It probably sounds silly, but back then, it looked as though you were shining, surrounded by a glow. You saved me back then. You saved my life when you closed the camp."

"I don't know if I can take credit for that", chuckled Hades a little humble.

"I've been through... more pregnancies than I care to remember, because remembering it would probably still break me", whispered Poseidon, his voice vulnerable. "Triton, Percy and Tyson are the only children I have left, but I know I gave birth to more who lived. And I lost... so many more. Because we water demons aren't... we aren't meant to be separated from our children. We're nurturer and when they took my firstborn away from me, it broke something inside of me. It's what... what caused the miscarriages. Getting out of there, being... being reunited with my three boys, it gave me back the will to live, something I had lost long ago. I don't know how long I would have lasted."

"I admire your strength", admitted Hades softly. "I can't even start to imagine the ordeals you've been through, much less how much you love your children, even though they must serve as... reminders of what you've been through. I'm truly impressed by you."

"Thank you, my king", whispered Poseidon, cheeks darkening.

"I'd like for you to move to the palace", said Hades with as much conviction as he could muster.

"E—Excuse me, my king?", stammered Poseidon, cherry-red faced.

"Thanatos and Triton will soon be mates and Nico made it rather clear that regardless of my opinion, he will take Percy to be his mate", replied Hades. "Which means the two boys will move here anyway. You just said that your kind doesn't do well when being separated from your children. I also think you surely wish to be part of our grandchild's life."

"But... I can't...", started Poseidon skeptically. "I mean, I couldn't. And Tyson-"

"Very well, then let me rephrase", smiled Hades wryly. "I _insist_."

"If... If that is your majesty's wish", whispered Poseidon embarrassed, averting his eyes.

/break\

The next day and the maidens were helping Poseidon and his family moving. There was one reason why Poseidon was glad that he had agreed, because the honest wonder and sparkle in his sons' eyes was amazing. He always wanted the best for his children. Tyson was eagerly talking to one of the maidens, the redheaded one again. Those were, even though neither was aware of it, already in the progress of courting. Poseidon smiled a little as he observed Tyson and Ella.

"I'm sorry to interrupt the little tour, but I'd like to steal what is mine", interrupted Thanatos.

Triton grinned a bit as he leaned in for a short kiss. "So that means I'll live with you...?"

"Of course you will, you two will be mates soon", laughed Thanatos' maiden Silena amused.

"And Nico sends me to fetch what is his too", smirked Thanatos, looking at Percy.

"W—What?", asked Percy surprised, confused and stunned.

"Thanatos", chided Piper with a glare. "You know Nico didn't have time to talk to Percy yet."

"Dad?", asked Percy unsure, turning toward his father.

"I want to know where exactly my children will be staying", stated Poseidon firmly.

"Of course, mother", replied Thanatos with a mischievous look.

"Thany!", hissed Triton surprised and with wide eyes.

"What?", asked Thanatos innocently, pulling Triton closer. "You're mine, which makes your family my family. So your mother is my mother. Well, in-law, technically, but that's a mouthful, mh?"

They started to make their way through the halls and Thanatos noted the strange silence. Triton was next to him, but Poseidon and Percy were a little behind him.

"It's just that... we never call him mom", stated Percy slowly as the silence stretched too long.

"Why?", asked Thanatos a little confused. "He _is_ your mother, after all."

It was normal for demons that the one who gave birth to a child was the mother, regardless of if the mother was male or female. So it didn't make sense to Thanatos; why would they not call their mother 'mother'? Frowning confused, he turned toward his mate-to-be.

"He was always worried about... what our kind had been through", whispered Triton softly into his ear. "We've always hidden our wings. Always tried to blend in and stay unnoticed."

"Well, you know you don't have to anymore", stated Thanatos seriously and turned to Poseidon.

The older demon just averted his eyes and stayed silent, a thoughtful and nearly sad air surrounding him. They continued their way in silence. In front of Nico's room were already Nico and Hades waiting, the latter looking mildly amused by his son's enthusiasm while Nico looked short of falling over in excitement when he saw Percy tentatively walking toward them.

"Percy!", exclaimed Nico and rushed over to the water demon.

Percy had no time to reply as the prince wrapped his arms around Percy's waist and pulled him into a heated, passionate kiss, lifting him into the air. Percy laid his arms around Nico's neck for support, smiling a little into the kiss as he was being whirled around.

"What is all of this about?", whispered Percy confused. "Your brother, he said... well..."

"That I'll make you mine", smirked Nico, tracing Percy's collarbone with his lips. "My mate."

"You can't", chided Percy with the slightest glare. "You're the prince, I'm a stable boy. I mean, my brother kind of got himself knocked up by yours, but I'm not and-"

"You protest too much, Percy", interrupted Nico and kissed Percy again. "Or don't you want me?"

"I... I do...", started Percy slowly, but his eyes drifted over to Poseidon, unsure.

The older water demon heaved a soft sigh and nodded slowly. "I'll not stand in your way if this is what will make you happy, Percy. I'm just... still skeptical."

"Oh, thank you, dad!", exclaimed Percy and freed himself from Nico's grasp to fly right up into Poseidon's arms and hug his father. "Thank you so much!"

/break\

While life for the water demons seemed to be on a good way, Leo was stuck in his room, pouting. His dad had grounded him 'till kingdom come' – and Leo had the bad feeling that kingdom won't be coming in the next decade or so... At least his mom was still giving him mild smiles, after all she had helped them (which was why Beckendorf kept glaring silently at his wife).

"Leo, sweetheart, you have visitors", stated Silena as she knocked on his door.

"Why are you telling me that, mom?", whined Leo. "You know dad told me 'no Percy'. Don't tease! You know I can't see him, or anyone for that matter, if I don't wanna piss him off even more..."

"I find it hard to say 'no' to our princess", countered Silena timidly.

"W—What?", stammered the halfling and sat up hastily, staring wide-eyed at the closed door.

It wasn't closed for long. All of a sudden, there was Hazel in all of her beauty and glory. She was just too beautiful to be true and sometimes, Leo found it hard to breath when he looked at her.

"Hello, Lea", grinned Hazel teasingly and entered the room.

"Uhm, it's... Le _o_ ", corrected Leo embarrassed and blushed.

"Like I didn't know that from the start", chuckled Hazel amused and sat down next to Leo.

"Y—You did?", asked Leo, now even more embarrassed. "How?"

"You're the _only_ demon I have ever seen with two differently colored wings", stated Hazel nonchalantly, running her fingers over the leathery material of Leo's wings. "And regardless of how cute you look in _my old dress_ , I do recognize both, your face and my dress."

"Eh... uhm...", stammered Leo, unsure where to go from there on.

"Tell me why you did it", prompted the princess amused. "Why did you steal my dress, why did you dress up as a lady and attend the ball? It was a dangerous thing to do and I think if not for the fact that your friend is the brother of Thanatos' chosen one, dad would have had both of you beheaded before sundown. It was a very risky thing to do, little one."

"I just... wanted to meet you", mumbled Leo, cheeks aflame. "H—How do you even know I _exist_?"

"Like I said, you're probably the only demon I ever saw with two differently colored wings", replied Hazel, patting Leo's head. "Of course I noticed you around. Also, you're cute. Very cute. But I think Frank was the first one to notice _that_. It's too bad dad doesn't have a lot of humor, last night had been nice. You were so adorable, trying and failing miserably to pose as a girl."

"Good to know I was good entertainment", huffed Leo with a small pout.

"You were. And so much more", whispered Hazel and leaned in to kiss the surprised halfling.

/break\

Fire demons were hot. Not just their looks, but their body temperature. Percy as a water demon was more on the cold-blooded side of things, but Nico was so comfortably warm that Percy didn't want to wake up in the morning because it meant getting out of bed. And being in bed meant abusing Nico as his personal pillow and spaceheater. Said fire demon was currently smiling to himself as he observed yet another internal struggle of his mate-to-be. Every morning, he could clearly see Percy debating with himself if he should even bother to get up or pretend to still be asleep.

"You're an adorable cuddled", whispered Nico and kissed the top of Percy's head. "But we need to get up. I have duties to attend to and if I'm not mistaken, you have classes to attend."

"I'd rather clean the royal stables _and_ the stables of the knights all on my own!", groaned Percy.

Ever since their family had moved to the palace a few weeks ago, those annoying royals had kept them from their honest work. Thanatos and Nico didn't want their lovers to do hard and dirty labor. Percy and Triton did not appreciate their behavior, because both were not the kind of demon to lay on their asses all day long and do nothing. So they had found an agreement – Percy and Triton could still work in the stables, but not full-time, not to the point of exhaustion, just to care and tend to the horses, the hard labor would go to someone else. In exchange to the princes so 'graciously' allowing that, Percy and Triton had to attend classes with Bianca and Hazel, to learn their future duties as future queens. Both former stable-boys would rather spend the day knee-deep in horseshit than having to _learn_ about politics and other such boring things.

"I love you too, Perce", chuckled Nico amused and stole a kiss.

"I think you're getting some twisted kind of pleasure out of my suffering", pouted Percy.

"Contrary to your beliefs, I don't", snorted Nico and stood. "Now come on, my princess."

"Don't call me a princess or you'll have to sleep on the _floor_ ", grunted Percy with a glare.

"You know that when we're mated, you _are_ legally my princess, right?", asked Nico amused and raised one eyebrow as he laid his arms around Percy's waist. "You'll be the mate of a prince and the future queen, mother of the future princes and princesses of Elysium."

"Yeah, well, we're not mated yet so I'm still an unemployed stable boy", countered Percy.

"Why do you fight it so much, love?", asked Nico, kissing Percy's earlobe. "Is it because you and your siblings have lived in hiding all your lives, trying _not_ to be who and what you are? Calling your mother 'father' for appearance? Does that make you feel insecure about becoming my queen?"

"What? No. Idiot", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes. "I know I'll be a mom one day and I'm fine with that. It's the whole royal-stuff that freaks me out! I mean, what does a princess do? Sit on her ass all day, getting tea and biscuits and all! It's freaking _boring_."

"Good to know what you think of us", interrupted Bianca's amused voice.

"P—Princess Bianca", yelped Percy and whirled around wide-eyed. "I didn't mean any offense!"

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean", chuckled Bianca, leaning against the door-frame. "Nico, do you mind if me and Thalia borrow your little mate for our next hunt?"

"H—Hunt?", asked Percy, borderline fearful.

The siblings started laughing at the expression on Percy's face before Nico pulled him into another kiss. "My sister Bianca is part of a sub-division of our knights, the Hunters of the Moon. General Nightshade leads our strongest female warriors on their quest to discover new realms."

"Oh. That actually sounds pretty cool", admitted Percy curiously.

"And Hazel spends a lot of her time with the mines and miners", added Bianca. "Contrary to popular fairy tales, a princess does not just sit in her tower until a handsome knight decides to visit her. We have our own duties and places in the realm. And I'm sure we'll find one for you too."

"Sure about that?", asked Percy concerned.

"Elysium reaches out to the coast in the South and borders on the large Silver Lake in the West. When father decides to give up the crown in our favor, Bianca will take over the snowy mountains and forests of the North, Hazel will take over the mines of the mountains in the East. And Thanatos, who has always been close to the marines, will take over the South. The West will go to me and... I'm sure I could use a water demon who knows about fishes and the rare silver hippocampi that live only in the Silver Lake. But for you to take on such a responsibility, you'd need the proper education of a queen-to-be", replied Nico, staring deep into Percy's eyes.

"Well then, why are we keeping Miss Athena waiting, Bianca? Hurry up!", ordered Percy.

Bianca laughed amused as Percy grabbed her hand and pulled her along. It was always about the proper motivation, Thanatos and Nico had figured that out a few days ago and approached their sisters and father about the future plans of their realm.

/break\

While Percy was by now sucking up the lessons he got in the palace, with Triton quite as intrigued now that he had the prospect of moving to the ocean side of the realm, Leo was still grounded.

"Little one", called someone out from the window.

Leo hastily sat up and ran over to the window to see Frank below it, smirking. The knight and the princess had been visiting him ever since his first day of being grounded.

"You know you'll get in trouble if you keep coming over", pointed Leo out, frowning a little.

"I'm a knight and the king doesn't mind", stated Frank with a smirk.

"He meant with _me_ , young knight", countered a dark and serious voice.

The smirk slipped off of Frank's face as he looked at the bulky, broad and quite a little taller blacksmith who looked rather intimidating as he loomed over Frank from the door.

"H—Hello", started Frank, suddenly not as cocky anymore.

"Your mate may be the princess, but the next time I see you or her lingering around my house, I will have an audience with the king", stated Charles Beckendorf firmly. "My son is still grounded for his mischief and in this house, my rules are final. If you and your mate have any intentions toward my boy, you will come to me and my wife and _ask_ our permission to properly court him. No more sneaking around my house at night as though he is a common wench. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir. Completely!", exclaimed Frank and retreated slowly.

Leo pouted, but not for more than two days because then the royal carriage arrived, bringing Hazel and Frank in appropriate clothes and with a proper request. Leo didn't stop grinning for weeks.

/Five Years Later\

"Love, come. There is another dove from Nico and Percy!", called Hades out, smiling fondly.

The palace in the center of Elysium was mainly used for official meetings between the four sides of their realm. Bianca, Thalia and their Hunt in the North, guarding what used to be the weakest border of their realm and keeping Elysium safe. Hazel, Frank and Leo in the East, overseeing the precious mines that kept their realm so prosperous. Thanatos and Triton in the North, taking care of the oversea-trades and the marines. And Nico and Percy in the South, tending through the great Silver Lake that was their main trade-route with their neighboring realms.

"What are they writing?", came the loud reply back. "I'm in the bath. I don't wanna get up."

Hades chuckled fondly. "Apparently, Percy has fallen pregnant again. The healers say it's twins this time. Little Donny is apparently rather energetic these days and keeps his parents on their feet, while Nico is content that Bianca Maria will be a proper, little princess one day."

While holding the letter and reading over it, Hades made his way to the bathroom to be closer to his mate so he wouldn't have to scream so much. He smiled when he saw Poseidon sprawled out in the large bronze tub, playing with the soapy bubbles surrounding his beautiful, naked body.

Only months after their sons had become mates, Hades had started courting Poseidon. After retiring from his kingly duties, he relished in the love he had found with the water demon. Most the time, the two bounced between the corners of the realm, visiting their children and grandchildren.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
